


Thirst

by treya_barton



Series: FFXV Halloween Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Ardyn abducts Prompto and the Chocobros go searching his mansion for their missing companion.  When they find him they realize just how cruel the ancient vampire can be...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Halloween Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: FFXV Halloween Week 2020





	Thirst

Noctis was sick and tired of hearing Ardyn’s voice. He, Gladio, and Ignis had been searching his mansion for their missing companion – Noctis’s best friend – that Ardyn had abducted from right under their nose during their last hunt. The last thing they had seen was Prompto’s wide, terrified gaze as Ardyn snatched him up, disappearing them both without a trace and leading to nights of sleepless searching for the youngest member of their vampire hunting crew. The thing that made Noctis even angrier is they had not even been hunting Ardyn that night; while he was on their radar, he was an ancient vampire with a lot of power, so he wasn’t a figure they could very easily take down. Plus, they tended to focus more on feral vampires that posed a more direct threat to Lucians.

Somehow, though, Ardyn had taken an interest in them, and he had been stalking them instead, interfering with some hunts while for no explainable reason providing assistance for others. They knew he was manipulative and had some sort of agenda, but they couldn’t really make out what it was that he wanted until he inexplicably showed up that night. He had been taunting them ever since, leaving them riddles and ominous threats that had left them really feeling concerned for Prompto. Their companion was kindhearted and loyal; unlike the other three who had been training as hunters since their youth, he had started tagging along after befriending Noctis and although he was still learning, he was holding his own pretty well so far. 

He also would only kill if necessary; many people out of fear held prejudices against vampires, but Prompto didn’t hold such views. He kept the rest of the team grounded, since he wasn’t marred by their own prejudices they had carried from years growing up in the field. They wouldn’t harm vampires who hadn’t harmed anyone, but they often couldn’t help but hold them in suspicion. Prompto, however, always gave the benefit of the doubt which made the fact Ardyn had targeted him all the worse.

Noctis slammed his fist against the wall in frustration upon realizing they had reached another dead end. He could hear Ardyn’s laughter over the loudspeakers, along with promises that he had taken “great care” of their friend and that he would be “delighted” to see them. “You better not have touched him!” Noctis shouted, banging his fist against the wall again.

Gladio looked about as frustrated as he did, but he was doing his best to hold his cool. He knew that flying off in a rage in this situation wouldn’t do any good; he wanted to save it for if they encountered Ardyn instead. Ignis, meanwhile, was carefully eyeing their surroundings. He had been the one to solve most of the riddles, and he had been paying attention to Ardyn’s taunts in order to try to piece together any clues as to their companion’s whereabouts. Ignis took a few steps back before gazing up at the ceiling, and he suddenly raised an eyebrow. “Gladiolus, are you able to reach that latch?” he asked. There was a small latch in the ceiling that was barely noticeable due to it being made from the same wood which acted as a camouflage. It was pretty easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it.

“Yeah, should be able to,” Gladio said. He reached up and was just barely able to loop a finger in before pulling it down. It revealed a ladder that lead up to a dark, dusty space above; it appeared to be to the attic. It was dead silent for a moment, until they heard a faint creak indicating there was something up there.

They exchanged glances before Gladio lead the way, testing first to see if the ladder could carry his weight before climbing up. He let out a sudden swear, and Noctis was already halfway up the ladder before he said, “What the hell did he do to you?”

Noctis popped his head up to see what Gladio was talking about, and let out a sigh of relief. “Prompto!” he shouted, dragging himself up and stepping forward to go to his friend. Gladio stopped him, however, grabbing hold of his jacket and keeping him in place. Noctis turned to glare at him while below Ignis was making his way up the ladder. Prompto was chained to a metal contraption that kept him locked in place, and to Noctis’s consternation while he did appear to be awake and seemed to have noticed their presence, he hadn’t moved or lifted his head to see them. He looked surprisingly well, actually, considering who had been holding him hostage. He didn’t appear to have any injuries and looked healthy.

“I don’t understand,” he said. Ignis, who had also just popped up, adjusted his glasses while also appearing confused.

“I saw his eyes when I came up,” Gladio explained. He was keeping his voice low and trying his best not to lose his temper. He didn’t want to upset Prompto when it wasn’t aimed at him. 

The other two were quiet for a moment. “What do you mean?” Noctis asked, voice cracking a little. He began examining Prompto more closely, and realized that not only did Prompto look healthy, he was in fact missing some of the injuries he had received during the hunt, injuries that would not have been fully healed after a few days.

“You are not suggesting,” Ignis started to say, and Gladio gave a brief nod of his head.

“His eyes were glowing violet,” he said. Vampire’s eyes tended to glow in the dark when light shined on them, similar to an animal. Normally they only changed color from their normal hue when they were hungry. That was when they could get dangerous with bloodlust.

Noctis’s mouth set into a frown, and his hand tightened into a fist. “I’m going to kill him,” he said through clenched teeth, and Ignis squeezed his shoulder.

“Right now we should be focused on Prompto,” he said, and some of the tension eased from Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis took a step forward, and Prompto’s head finally shot up.

“Don’t come any closer,” he threatened. His teeth were clenched like he was in pain although he had no visible injuries and true to Gladio’s word his usual blue eyes were glowing violet.

“Prom, we just wanna help,” Noctis said, voice gentle now that he was directing his speech toward his best friend.

Prompto shook his head. “It’s not safe. You guys should just leave me here,” he said. 

“We are not going to entertain such a ludicrous notion,” Ignis replied. “Come now…”

Gladio was quietly watching with his arms crossed; out of the three of them, he tended to have the strongest misgivings when it came to vampires. That was probably why Prompto turned to him next. “C’mon Gladio,” he said, “help me talk some sense into them. I’m not safe to be around anymore, and you know it.”

Noctis shot Gladio a glare, as if daring him to say something, and the taller man let out a laugh. Ignis raised an eyebrow while Noctis clenched his fists. To everyone’s surprise, Gladio marched right up to Prompto and stood in front of him, hands on his hips. Prompto flinched away, clenching his teeth even tighter, while doing his best to take shallow breaths.

Gladio leaned closer, watching as Prompto nervously clenched and unclenched his hands. “The only one not making sense right now is you,” he said. Behind him, both Ignis and Noctis looked relieved. “Weren’t you the one who taught us that not all vampires are dangerous? What makes you think you’re somehow the exception to that?”

Prompto looked down, slumping in his bindings. “I just don’t want to hurt you guys,” he said softly. He looked broken for a moment, and they all wondered just what Ardyn had put him through. “I’m so hungry and…what if I can’t stay in control?”

He pulled his head up, brows furrowed as he stared at them imploringly. “Maybe it’s best if…”

Noctis cut him off before he could finish that thought. “I dunno Prom, you seem to be doing a hell of a job staying in control right now. We all know if you really wanted to, those chains wouldn’t be able to hold you down.”

“Indeed. Noct has a point,” Ignis agreed. “Prompto, you are not the type to allow yourself to hurt anyone. You will be able to hold your hunger in check. Besides, having a vampire on the team can be very useful.”

“Yeah, looks like I get to retire as shield,” Gladio said, crossing his arms behind his head. Prompto shook his head.

“Guys…” he said, his voice choking up. Noctis stared at him quietly for a moment before turning to Ignis and Gladio.

“Can you give us some time alone?” he said quietly. They both exchanged looks before nodding. 

“We shall keep a lookout below,” Ignis replied. They then made their way down the ladder, leaving Noctis and Prompto alone. Noctis moved forward, and Prompto flinched away.

“Noct, what are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“You said you were hungry,” he replied, nonchalant.

“No,” Prompto replied, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“I can’t stand to see my best friend suffering,” he replied. “And I trust you. I know you would never hurt me,” he pointed out.

Prompto bit his lip, his eyes staring searchingly at Noctis’s face. Noctis faced him calmly, expression patient and eyes showing how much he cared. Prompto’s eyes lowered and he let out a sigh before he easily broke free of the contraption he had been chained to. He rubbed his wrists, more as a nervous habit than to feeling any pain, before looking at Noctis again. “Are you sure?” he asked again, and Noctis rolled his eyes before stepping forward, pulling Prompto into his arms.

Prompto’s body temperature felt cooler than before, and when he held Noctis back he could feel the change in strength in how carefully Prompto held him in return. It was a little scary just how powerful his friend now was, but Noctis felt no actual fear directed toward Prompto. “Well?” Noctis asked, and Prompto scoffed before pulling away. He looked nervous and kept shuffling his feet. He then ran a hand through his hair. Noctis nudged him.

“Ah…you know that thing people always say. About vampire bites,” Prompto slowly began.

“Yeah?” Noctis asked.

“Well…it’s kind of true…” Prompto replied. 

“Dude. Why do you think I sent the other two downstairs,” Noctis bluntly stated. He ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve never been bitten myself, but Ignis did during training so he could resist its influence and Gladio’s been bit before as well.” Noctis tried not to think about the implications of how Prompto gained his knowledge and instead blushed as he anticipated what would be coming next. He had been so confident a moment ago and now felt shy. “We should probably hurry up – there’s no telling what that creep may do next. I want to get you out of here asap,” Noctis said, trying to hide how nervous he was feeling.

Prompto snickered at him, and Noctis frowned. “So impatient,” he teased, before a serious look crossed his face. He reached forward, placing both hands on Noctis’s shoulders. “You really trust me?” he asked, voice soft, and Noctis nodded. Prompto leaned forward, and Noctis let out a sharp breath as his warm lips brushed against the side of his neck, along with Prompto’s feathery bangs as they also brushed against his skin. He clutched Prompto’s arms, eyes sliding shut with nervous anticipation. Prompto and Noctis had never done anything intimate like this before, but if Noctis was being honest with himself, he had wanted to for quite awhile now. And based on Prompto’s actions, he was starting to suspect he had been as well.

Prompto pressed another warm kiss along Noctis’s neck, this time pressing a little more firmly before he ran his tongue along the dip between his neck and shoulder, causing Noctis to gasp before wrapping his arms around Prompto’s shoulders so his best friend could hold him steady. He was already starting to feel a little weak in the knees and Prompto hadn’t even bitten him yet. 

“I’ve got you,” Prompto murmured, using one arm to hold Noctis steady while his other hand carefully slid into Noctis’s hair, holding his head at an appropriate angle before he finally leaned in to take a bite. He very carefully sank his fangs into Noctis’s neck, and the effects of the bite were immediate. Noctis’s head felt hazy and his body was light and tingly, while any part of him that pressed against Prompto felt searing heat. Noctis clutched onto Prompto, feeling the need to press against him even more, getting lost in how good it felt as Prompto’s lips and tongue brushed against his skin as he drank. Noctis reached up, running one hand through Prompto’s hair before tugging at it insistently, wondering why Prompto was being so gentle with him when he wanted _more_.

Prompto pulled away, his eyes no longer shining violet and now the indigo blue that he had always associated with his best friend. “I told you, I don’t want to hu…” he started to admonish, but Noctis cut him off with a kiss. Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise, until Noctis’s soft, exploratory kisses won him over and his eyes slid shut as he gave in. Noctis smiled against his lips before deepening the kiss, sighing in satisfaction as Prompto met him halfway, tongue soon sliding in to explore his mouth. It was a bit coppery from Noctis’s blood, but overall it was warm and caused the same tingling sensation Noctis was experiencing every time Prompto touched his skin.

After several minutes, Noctis finally had to break away for some air, and he looked pretty pleased when he saw how disheveled Prompto appeared. He leaned in for another quick kiss before letting out a pleased hum. “Please tell me we’ll get to do _that_ again,” he said, and Prompto flushed.

“Which part, the kissing or…” he started to ask.

“Both,” Noctis cut him off. Prompto ran his hand through his hair, suddenly not wanting to look him in the eyes.

“I mean…I’m kind of going to need to feed on a regular basis,” he mumbled, and Noctis reached forward, smoothing Prompto’s hair and fixing it where he had been tugging on it earlier.

“And I would be offended if you asked anyone else,” he teased. “That doesn’t answer my question about the kissing though.”

Prompto turned his head, leaning forward to press another kiss to Noctis’s lips, before pulling away. “Does that answer your question?” he asked, before winking and heading to the ladder in order to escape.

“Maybe I need you to answer again, just to be on the safe side,” Noctis said as he followed him down. Ignis and Gladio were both trying their best to ignore the sudden bout of flirting, and while Ignis at least managed to look unimpressed, Gladio couldn’t help but give them both an amused grin. 

“What took you so long?” he asked, causing them both to at least look a little guilty.

Ardyn was now being quiet, and Noctis didn’t know whether to take that as a good sign or not. He suddenly realized why Ardyn had taken Prompto and had changed him – he had a feeling the action was aimed specifically at him and that Ardyn had probably been hoping that things would have gone in the direction Prompto had initially been attempting them to go. What he hadn’t realized, was that while they were hunters, they weren’t completely prejudiced against vampires, and their bond with Prompto was stronger than he had expected. Noctis would make sure to pay him back for what he had done, however, even if the outcome hadn’t been what he had been aiming for.

“Ready to get the hell out of here?” Gladio asked, and the other three nodded.

“Fortunately, I know just where to go,” Ignis said, leading the way. As they followed his sure steps, Prompto reached over to grab Noctis’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Noctis squeezed back, before turning to look at him. 

“Thank you,” Prompto said, his normal smile gracing his face, and Noctis laced their fingers together so they would continue to hold hands. “I thought all kinds of things while up there and…you guys accepted me.”

Noctis smiled back, his eyes roaming over Prompto’s freckled face. He realized just how much his best friend meant to him after having almost lost him, and had to admit that one positive outcome from the whole situation was he would no longer be hiding his feelings for the other man. 


End file.
